The contacting of very fine wires, such as find application in, for example, the electroacoustic transducers of headphones or microphones, is frequently very problematic and labor-intensive, because the wire gauges of the wires to the electroacoustic transducer, e.g. to the electrodynamic transducer, are frequently smaller than 100 .mu.m and, moreover, the wire material used is often aluminum, which at such wire gauges cannot always be reliably and easily connected to a contact sleeve.
Hitherto, as revealed, for example, in WO 81/00328, for the electrical contacting of very fine wires to a contact sleeve, a wedge has been introduced into the contact region between the wire and a tube-shaped contact sleeve in such a manner that the wire is jammed in the contact sleeve and an electrical contact exists. However, the electrical contacting until now of very fine wires has been very labor-intensive, because up to now an automating has been practically impossible and thus the production of the contact had to be carried out manually.
For an understanding of which lead-in wires of an electroacoustic transducer must be connected to the contact sleeve, reference is made to DE A 42 43 308, in which an electroacoustic transducer is revealed, in particular for headphones, with a membrane carrying the moving coil of the transducer and with two lead-in wires leading up to the moving coil via the membrane. These lead-in wires lead on one hand to the membrane and on the other hand must be connected to a contact sleeve.
It is the goal of the invention to simplify the electrical contacting of very fine wires to the contact sleeve and make it more secure, so that an automation is possible and the production costs for the electrical contacting are reduced.